


Incident Report

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, In Public, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane writes up a report on what the hell just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incident Report

**Incident Statement**  
Rizzoli, Detective Jane C.

This is how we do it, right? This is how I process the strange, unprocessable shit that happens in my day, so why not do it now? God knows I'm not making any headway lying in bed staring at the ceiling. So. Detective Jane Rizzoli, official statement. 1:33 AM, August 27, 2012. Incident occurred at the Dirty Robber, Boston, Mass. The incident was initially reported as a retirement party for Detective Bullock. Arrival time was 1915 hours, accompanied by Dr. Maura Isles. Party began as planned and continued for approximately one hour and twenty minutes, alcoholic drinks were imbibed and reporting party began to feel intoxicated. Detective Rizzoli proceeded to use Dr. Isles as a crutch to avoid falling over, and was then transferred to a booth so she could sit. Continued to lean against Dr. Isles; Dr. Isles made no protest.

At approximately 2200 hours, Detective Rizzoli's attempt to take Dr. Isles drink resulted in a spillage of said drink into the lap of Dr. Isles' dress. Fumbling ensued, during which Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles both attempted to wipe away the excess of liquid from the material amid explanations regarding the dress' designer and country of origin. Upon noticing the dark stain spreading, Detective Rizzoli took it upon herself to begin brushing with more force. Detective Rizzoli continued for several seconds despite Dr. Isles' increasingly desperate proclamations to stop.

When Detective Rizzoli realized what she was doing, she pressed her hand against the dip in the material where Dr. Isles' thighs met. Dr. Isles tensed in the booth, and Detective Rizzoli used facial cues to ascertain that the incident was not unwelcome. Dr. Isles appeared flush and tense, and a quick surveillance of the room revealed that the two women were unobserved. 

Detective Rizzoli increased her proximity to Dr. Isles, twisting so that Dr. Isles was not immediately visible to the crowd. Dr. Isles eyes never strayed from Detective Rizzoli's face, and Detective Rizzoli maintained eye contact as she touched Dr. Isles' inner thigh and... brushed... it... with her fingertips and...

shit

My fingers were wet with the spilled beer, and Maura was holding her breath, and I put my fingers inside of her. She tensed so quickly I thought I'd hurt her, but she shook her head and then dipped her head. Once. Lips pressed together, tendons standing out on her neck, a vein throbbing in her forehead. I can read a face, and she was saying, "Please," loud enough I heard it over Frost's damn jukebox selection. I looked down, but of course I couldn't see anything because her damn Italian dress was in the way. But I started moving my hand against her, and she closed her eyes. I heard her groan. My head was swimming and I felt sweat beading on my temples as I curled and extended my fingers, hoping and praying I was doing it right, my lips parted as I watched Maura's reactions to what I was doing.

And then Dr. Isles proceeded to climax. Detective Rizzoli touched her tongue to the moisture on her fingers, then pressed them against her tongue, and she closed her eyes as she sucked because it tasted so fucking good. I pressed my fingers into my mouth like I'd pressed them into Maura, and I opened my eyes to see her watching me. My heart was pounding and I dropped my hand from my mouth but kept my lips parted.

Detective Rizzoli apologized profusely.

Dr. Isles accepted her apology, anxiously adjusting her hair so that it was behind her ears, just the way Detective Rizzoli liked because it showed off her neck.

Detective Rizzoli whimpers and puts her head down on her desk.

#

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing."

"I... woke up and you were gone. I thought maybe you... regretted--"

"No. I only regret that I was drunk. That's the only thing, Maura."

Silence.

"Are you drunk now?"

"Not as much. No."

#

Detective Rizzoli remained on the premises for the remainder of the evening until the situation was fully resolved.


End file.
